Atashi No Hoshi
by Raiha Laf Qyaza
Summary: "-Aku juga kehilangan 'bintang'-ku. Bintang itu perumpamaannya seperti penerang, kan? Langit malam itu gelap, jadi bintang itu seperti cahaya di kegelapan itu, kan?"/"Berdasarkan ceritamu… apakah kau masih belum menemukannya?". Fluff.


Hai Hai! Senengnya bisa balik ke fandom ini T.T... Dulu waktu awal-awal baru masuk FFn aku pernah bikin cerita di fandom ini, tapi aku delete karena abal semua... Akhirnya sekarang dapet ide dan nulis lagi disini.

Disclaimer : Oda-_Sensei, _I only own the idea.

Happy reading and Enjoy!

Love,

Raiha.

* * *

><p>Atashi no Hoshi<p>

Wanita itu menatap langit malam. Hitam. Gelap.

Setiap kali wanita itu berada di situ untuk giliran berjaga, diatasnya hanya ada langit hitam. Seakan-akan langit itu menyesuaikan diri dengan suasana hatinya. Wanita itu menghembuskan nafas pelan, dan menyembunyikan wajah di lututnya. Sekali lagi dia mendongak memandangi langit, dan tidak ada apa-apa.

Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali wanita berambut raven itu melihat bintang. Entah memang bintang-bintang itu tidak ada, atau hanya tempatnya saja yang tidak sesuai, dia tidak tahu. Yang jelas sudah bertahun-tahun dia tidak melihat bintang. Sudah lama langit itu tidak diberi setitik pun cahaya.

Suasana hati wanita itu berbanding lurus dengan langit hitam diatas sana.

Hari ini giliran dia utnuk berjaga lagi. Berjaga adalah salah satu kegiatan yang dia sukai, namun tidak disukainya juga sekaligus. Tidak ada alasan khusus, wanita itu hanya menyukai kegiatan itu karena dia bisa menghabis kan waktu dengan tenang dan damai detemani sebuat buku dan coklat panas. Tidak sering kau menemukan ketenangan di atas kapal kru Topi Jerami.

Yang tidak disukaninya adalah… karena tidak ada bintang. Alasan konyol, bukan? Wanita itu juga mengerti. Tapi… entah kenapa dia sangat ingin melihat bintang.

Wanita itu menyeruput sedikit coklat panasku dan menatap langit yang suram itu.

"Robin, boleh aku menemanimu?"

Suara itu.

"Tentu," ujar wanita itu sambil tersenyum tanpa melihat pria yang baru saja menyapanya.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur?" Tanya wanita itu—Robin—setelah satu menit penuh dilewati oleh keheningan.

"Aku habis latihan, dan saat ingin kembali ke kamar, aku melihatmu. Kau tampak suram, jadi aku kemari," Pendekar itu, Zoro, duduk disamping Robin.

"Terima kasih atas perhatianmu, Tu—Zoro. Tapi aku baik-baik saja. Kau boleh kembali ke kamarmu, kata Nami besok kita sudah sampai ke pulau berikutnya. Kau tidak ingin ditinggal karena tidur bukan?" Robin tersenyum.

"Tidak masalah," ucap Zoro pelan, "Apa yang mengganggumu?" lanjutnya.

Robin melirik sekilas kepada Zoro yang juga sedang memandangi langit.

Sebenarnya dia tidak memiliki masalah apapun untuk mengatakan kegelisahannya kepada Zoro, tapi… apakah itu tidak akan terdengar kekanakan? Robin terkesan dewasa. Sejak pertama kali Robin bergabung dengan kru Topi Jerami, Robin tidak pernah sekali-sekali menunjukkan sifat kekanakannya. Jika yang lain melakukan hal yang konyol, maka Robin akan menonton dan tertawa, tapi tidak sekalipun pernah ikut-ikutan. Untuk pertama kalinya selama dia menaiki kapal ini, dia merasa malu akan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang bisa dibilang bukan dirinya.

Robin bisa membayangkan Luffy yang berteriak kesal karena habisnya persediaan daging, tapi… dia tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya yang terganggu karena tidak melihat bintang.

Robin memutuskan untuk berbasa-basi dulu, "Mengapa kau kira ada sesuatu yang mengangguku?"

Zoro menoleh dan memandangi Robin dengan sekasama, "Aku hanya merasa begitu. Apakah ada yang mengganggumu?"

Robin mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Tebakannya memang tidak salah. Boleh juga.

"Ada?" Tanya Zoro lagi.

Robin mengangguk dengan salah tingkah.

"Woah, tebakanku benar?" Zoro tampak kaget dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Kurasa begitu," jawab Robin pelan sambil tertawa kecil.

Hening lagi.

"Kalau begitu apa yang mengganggumu?" Pendekar itu menoleh kepada Robin.

Robin menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan diri dari mengerang. Dia tidak ingin berbohong. Tidak kepada Pendekar yang dia sukai itu, setidaknya. Tapi mengakui apa yang mengganggunya juga terasa… tidak benar. Bertolak belakang dengan sifat aslinya.

"Aku akan membantumu sebisaku, sungguh." Zoro menatapnya dengan serius.

Robin menekuk lututnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memanas. Rambut panjangnya menutupi wajah merahnya seperti gorden.

"Separah apa?" Tanya Zoro hati-hati.

"Berikan aku beberapa detik," gumam Robin, cukup keras sehingga Zoro pun tidak kesulitan untuk mendengarnya.

Wajah Robin panas. Robin bisa bersumpah kalau wajahnya pasti merah saat ini. Dia menarik nafas dan menghebuskannya lagi untuk menenangkan diri. Dia mengalami kesulitan untuk mengatakannya. Untuk mengeluarkan kalimat itu dari tenggorokannya. Dari semua orang yang ada, haruskah pendekar itu?

Robin akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya.

"Jadi…?" Zoro mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Kau akan menertawakanku kalau aku mengatakannya padamu, Zoro." Robin menatap kemana saja, menghindari tatapan Pendekar itu.

"Aku tidak akan tertawa." Sekarang Zoro benar-benar ingin tahu. Apa yang disembunyikan Robin yang begitu memalukan sehingga dia tidak ingin memberitahu orang lain?

Robin menatap mata Zoro, lalu membuka mulutnya dan mengeluarkan serentetan kata yang tidak jelas.

"Er… apa?"

"Tidak ada bintang," gumam Robin sepelan mungkin.

Zoro melongo. Benarkah Robin baru saja mengatakan itu?

"Maaf, aku seharusnya tidak memberitahumu." Robin berkata pelan.

Zoro tertawa.

Robin berdiri dan melemparkan pandangan tajam kepada Zoro, "Kau berkata kau tidak akan tertawa," desisnya.

Tawa Zoro berhenti seketika itu juga, "Tu—Bukan begitu maksudku!"

"Apa maksudmu, kalau begitu?" desis Robin lagi.

Zoro menarik nafas dalam-dalam, "Aku juga, _Onna_. Karena itu aku tertawa. Aku juga sudah lama tidak melihat bintang. Kau kira selama dua tahun aku terperangkap di puri mengerikan itu, aku bisa melihat bintang? Tidak ada apa-apa, Robin. Setitik bintang pun tidak."

Robin duduk kembali, menunggu kalimat berikutnya dari Zoro.

"Tapi berbeda denganmu, pada hari pertama kita semua berkumpul di Shabody, aku akhirnya bisa melihat bintang."

"Pada siang hari?" sela Robin.

"Benar."

"Bagaimana?" alis Robin terangkat sebelah.

Zoro tertawa lagi, "Kau harus tahu, 'bintang' yang kita bicarakan disini mungkin berbeda. Setelah kita semua berpencar dua tahun lalu, aku tidak hanya kehilangan kalian semua. Aku juga kehilangan 'bintang'-ku. Bintang itu perumpamaannya seperti penerang, kan? Langit malam itu gelap, jadi bintang itu seperti cahaya di kegelapan itu, kan?"

Robin mengangguk pelan.

"Nah, 'bintang' yang kita bicarakan saat ini adalah bintang duniaku. Satu-satunya cahaya yang selalu menemaniku." Zoro tersenyum.

"Apakah… 'Bintang' yang kita bicarakan saat ini adalah… Seorang Wanita?" Robin bertanya hati-hati.

Zoro menatap langit dengan matanya yang masih berfungsi, "Benar."

Robin tidak tahu bisa mendengar ini atau tidak, tapi memang sejak awal tidak ada harapan untuknya. Robin tahu itu, "Berdasarkan ceritamu… apakah kau masih belum menemukannya?"

Alis Zoro terangkat, "Siapa?"

"Si 'bintang' itu."

"Oh," Zoro tertawa lagi, "tidak. Aku sudah menemukannya. Saat kita berkumpul lagi, aku akhirnya bisa melihat 'bintang'-ku lagi."

Robin tersenyum kecil, dalam hati dia tidak menyangka Tuan Pendekar bisa bercerita manis seperti itu. Apalagi tentang wanita.

"Robin," panggil Zoro.

Robin menoleh kepadanya, dan menemuka Zoro mengacungkan telunjuknya kepada Robin. Robin melirik kepada telunjuk itu, lalu berkata, "Kalau kau diajarkan tata krama, Zoro, menunjuk orang itu termasuk tindakan yang kurang sopan."

Zoro memutar bola matanya, "Apa kau tidak penasaran dengan si 'bintang' itu?"

Deg.

Tentu saja Robin ingin tahu, jadi ia mengangguk.

"Ini aku sedang memberitahumu." Zoro berkata dengan wajah seriusnya.

Robin mengikuti arah telunjuknya, dan—

"Kau, Robin." Zoro mengatakannya tanpa malu. Walaupun begitu sulit untuk tidak melihat semburat merah di wajahnya.

Robin hanya menatap Zoro dengan pandangan terkejut. Tentu, siapa yang tidak akan terkejut? Tapi senang, tentu saja. Robin menggenggam tangan Zoro yang membentuk telunjuk itu, dan memindahkannya ke pipinya sendiri. Menikmati sentuhan sang Pendekar.

"Hangat." Robin tersenyum kecil.

"Er… Ya, haha." Pendekar itu tertawa gugup.

Robin bergeser sehingga tubuhnya menempel dengan tubuh kekar Zoro, "Kau hangat, Tuan Pendekar."

"Er…"

Robin menoleh dan mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Zoro, "Kau juga 'bintang'-ku, Zoro. Kau juga penerang hatiku."

Zoro merangkul Robin dengan gesture canggung, "Aku mencintaimu."

Robin benar-benar tertawa sekarang, "Aku juga."

Benar. Untuk apa Robin jauh-jauh mencari sebuah bintang? Disebelahnya sudah ada satu, dan akan selalu ada di saat Robin membutuhkannya. Bintang pribadinya. Bintang yang tidak akan dia bagi kepada orang lain. Cahaya dunianya.

Bintang miliknya.

* * *

><p>Done! Terima kasih, mind to Review?<p> 


End file.
